Bea's Story
by san121
Summary: Lilium fell for Tony Stark and so, she fell from heaven. She had one night with him. That was enough for Beatrice to be born. This is the story of her childhood with Dante and Vergil, her start on the path of demon hunting.
1. Chapter 1

At a sorority party, drinking beer illegally and coaxing girls to let him kiss them, Tony Stark is having the time of his life. He's 16 and about to graduate college as the head of his class, he's on top of the fucking world. Rhodey left the party all ready with a pretty co-ed and Tony is looking for some of that action.

"Pardon me," some girl whispers, causing Tony to spin around and gawk. She's tall with soft blonde-white hair and soft blue eyes, something usually reserved for angelic descriptions in books.

"Hello, there Miss…" Tony manages, smoothly despite the alcohol in his system. She smiles down at him, the soft pull of her mouth innocently mischievous.

"Lilium Cross," she offers just as softly as before. Tony grins at her, eyes roaming over the swell of breast under her vibrant red shirt and the curve of hips hiding beneath denim. Looking back up, Tony offers, "Mind spending the night with me?"

* * *

It's been nine months and Lilium nervously rubs her stomach, listening to Eva chatter excitedly about her own children and who they'll be. The hospital makes Lilium nervous, something she's never really felt since she left God's domain for Earth, to willingly break her grace for a single night with the human she grew to love.

"Oh! Do you think either of them will be friends with your little one?" Eva asks, tilting her head in thought. Lilium huffs out a laugh as Sparda walks into the room, raising an eyebrow at the end of his wife's question.

"I don't think you'd give them the option, love," Sparda teases gently. Eva huffs, about to cross her hands over the swell of her stomach before diverting her hands to her hips. Lilium laughs at the woman, wondering idly where the shy and nervous woman went to. A contraction shocks a gasp out of her, jolting the couple out of their playful arguing.

"She's coming," Lilium grits out, easily crushing the bar on the side of her bed. Eva stands as quickly as she can, waddling over to the button the doctors to them to press when the time came while Sparda moved closer to his ex-ally. Grasping her hand, Sparda barely blinks at the creaking of his bones while Lilium attempts to crush his hand while gritting her teeth.

"You'll be fine, Lailah. You finally know what all those women you watched over felt during their time of birth," Sparda jokes.

"Father's even more of an ass than I thought if this is what all women go through," Lilium grits, another contraction ripping through her. Sparda smiles as Eva waddles back over, rubbing her hands nervously. A few moments pass before the room is over taken by doctors and nurses, Sparda and Eva shooed out of the room and Lilium loses her sense of time. All she feels is pain and her little one trying to escape the womb. Hours seem to pass before a wail pierces the air and Lilium is no longer in pain. Pushing herself up, despite the exhaustion, Lilium smiles at the baby currently waving her fists about and wailing at the bright light.

"There you are," Lilium manages, before her arms give out and she passes out.

* * *

"Look at them! They look so sweet!" Eva coos, looking in the crib. Lilium looks down at the three babes in the crib and smiles. Her daughter, Beatrice, sleeping peacefully between Eva and Sparda's sons, Vergil and Dante.

"They do," Lilium agrees, watching as Dante squirms closer to Beatrice to only reach over her and smack his twin. Vergil flinches and wakes up, a hiccup escaping his mouth.

"Oh, no! Vergil, don't cwy," Eva coos, plucking Vergil out of the crib. The movement wakes Beatrice, who sits up, knocking Dante off of her, and looks about drowsily. Once the dark haired baby realizes one of her nap mates is gone, she starts to tear up, sniffling. Lilium sighs, pulling Beatrice from the crib and mimicking Eva's motions. The two mothers look in the crib, only for Dante to let out a soft snore. Eva bites her lip while gently bouncing the sniffling Vergil, as Lilium just snorts, ignoring Beatrice's grabbing motion at Vergil.

"That boy could probably sleep through the apocalypse," Lilium jokes. Eva huffs out a laugh, putting Vergil back in the crib. Vergil crawls over to Dante and smacks the sleeping baby in the face. Instantly, Dante wakes up howling, causing Vergil to start crying again.

"I stand corrected," Lilium huffs, placing Beatrice in the crib. The little girl crawls over to her two crib mates, sits down between them and starts babbling. The twins stop wailing and focus on Beatrice, staring intently as she starts moving her hands.

"At least we know she can stop the boys from arguing," Lilium offers. Eva throws her head back and laughs.

* * *

I live! And I'm writing on something other than Jak and Daxter! Sorry, but you guys'll have to wait until I can clamor around my J&D shaped writing block. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this in the mean time.


	2. Chapter 2

Beatrice is five and she thinks Dante's a stupid-head. He keeps throwing mud at her and pulling her pretty braid. Even though Mommy and Mr. Sparda told her that she's a month older than both Dante and Vergil, and even though Ms. Eva says she's taller than Dante, he still says mean stupid things.

"You can't fight demons! You're a girl!" Dante insists, waving his wooden sword around.

"Ya-huh, I can! Mommy says she fought demons, so there!" Beatrice counters. Dante huffs and pushes her in the mud, glaring at a tree not far from them. Beatrice blinks, looking down at her mud covered hands and skirt. A lump forms in her throat, bubbling up as a hiccup, as her vision blurs and her nose starts to run. She wobbles up and sniffles, clenching her mud covered hands and staring at her once pretty blue dress.

"Bea?" Dante asks guiltily. Beatrice hiccups again, before turning and running, ignoring Dante's yells and apologies. She run and runs, across the big yard that hides Mr. Sparda and Ms. Eva's house from the road. She runs even when her chest starts to burn and her legs start to stumble. She runs until she sees Vergil under a tree, with a book that Mommy started to read her on his lap.

"Vergil!" Beatrice exclaims, only to trip and fall just in front of him. Vergil looks up quickly, closing the book and setting it to the side. He hurries over to Beatrice and helps her up.

"What's the matter, Beatrice? Why are you covered in mud?" Vergil asks with a frown, looking at her dress and hands. Beatrice sniffs softly, chewing on her bottom lip in thought. While Vergil is nice to her, he would get in really big fights with Dante and then all of the adults would get angry. It wasn't Vergil's fault that Dante was a meanie, he shouldn't get in trouble with the adults because of Dante.

"It's not important," she says, not meeting Vergil's eyes. She sees Vergil frown, but he nods and takes her hand, picking up the book as they walk to the house. Once they reach the house, they see Dante standing on the porch with a red face and tear streaks on his face, a stern looking Mr. Sparda, a concerned looking Ms. Eva, and a tired looking Mommy. Vergil didn't let go of her hand, even when the adults spot them and seem to relax. Mommy walks out and scoops both of them up, quickly turning and striding back into the house, ignoring the mud on Beatrice's dress.

"Mommy?" Beatrice asks, Vergil looking at Mommy in confusion. Mommy doesn't answer, instead, she sets both of them on the couch. Beatrice looks up at her Mommy as Mr. Sparda set Dante on the couch beside Vergil.

"Do you remember what we told you about demons?" Mr. Sparda asks them. The three share looks before nodding at Mr. Sparda. Mommy paces past the sofa to look out the window, growling, "We don't have time for this, Sparda. We're exposed."

"Calm down, Lailah. We're safe for now," Mr. Sparda says, glancing at Mommy before turning back to them. He then begins to explain, "Those demons we told you about are on this plane and they are looking for Ms. Lilium and myself. We all need to be careful for now, do I make myself clear?" Beatrice and the twins nod in understanding, Beatrice picking off drying mud from her hands. Mr. Sparda rises and nods at Mommy, who scoops Beatrice up and leaves the house silently. Beatrice peeks over her Mommy's shoulder, waving at Dante and Vergil as the boys watch them leave from the window. Dante waves back while Vergil smiles shyly.

* * *

Beatrice jolts awake, gasping for air under her covers. Peeking out from her covers, she sees nothing out of place in her room. Reaching further under covers, she fishes out her flashlight and book, flicking the flashlight on to get a better look at her room. Once she realizes that nothing is in her room, Beatrice slips out of bed with her flashlight and walks softly to the door. Grasping the knob, she slowly opens the door of her room and slips down the hall, to her mother's room. Carefully opening the door and pointing her flashlight at the floor, Beatrice whispers, "Mommy?"

"Sweetheart, it's not morning yet. Go back to bed, you can open your birthday presents in the morning," Mommy sighs. Beatrice looks back into the hallway nervously as a loud creak echoes from on the porch. Mommy sits up at the sound as the house goes silent except for the big clock ticking in the hallway. The wind picks up outside, making loud noises. Mommy slides out of bed, grabbing two knives and making them disappear with her Grace.

"Bea, stay here," Mommy whispers, gently taking Beatrice's flashlight from her and starting toward the living room. Beatrice nods, curling on herself as the wind makes the trees shake and moan outside the window. The house continues its silence as Mommy's footsteps fade further into the house. The clock ticks and ticks and ticks, making Beatrice nervous. Suddenly, the clock lets out a loud ringing noise at the same time a loud splintering sound comes from the front of the house. Beatrice tenses as the clock lets out eleven more loud rings and her Mommy yells. As the last ring fades, Mommy appears from around the corner, cut up and bruised. She drops to her knees in front of Beatrice, handing her a bag and the flashlight.

"Climb out my window and run. Run to Ms. Eva's house, and no matter what happens, don't come back until it's light out. Do you understand?" Mommy asks. Beatrice nods rapidly, following Mommy as she opens the window. Loud noises come from the front of the house, catching Mommy's attention.

"Get out of here, Beatrice. Remember, I love you, okay?" Mommy tells her, smiling sadly. Beatrice smiles back and replies, "I love you too, Mommy," before climbing out the window. Once she lands on the grass outside, Beatrice runs. Runs past the other houses with the lights turning on, past the adults exiting their houses to see what was happening at the other house. She runs into the woods, past tree after tree, on the path then off the path then back on again. Beatrice runs even as her chest hurts and her legs hurt and her feet hurt and feel sticky and she can hear Mommy scream. Beatrice runs until a familiar house come into view, then she runs up the steps and pounds her fists on the door. A moment later, Ms. Eva opens the door and looks down at Beatrice in confused concern.

"Beatrice? What are you doing here? Where is Lilium?" Ms. Eva asks. Beatrice opens her mouth to answer, only for coughs to escape her mouth. Ms. Eva ushers her in, a worried frown on her pretty face.

* * *

Morning arrives with news. At exactly 12am, Mommy was attacked and killed in their home. The police arrive at Ms. Eva's house, insisting that they question Beatrice about the intruders while Ms. Eva refuses to let them even see her. Beatrice knows this because Dante snuck into the guest room she was hiding in and told her.

"Mom will make them leave soon," Dante insists, sitting beside the cocoon Beatrice constructed around herself and patting at where he thinks her head is. Beatrice sniffles in response, leaning against Dante's shoulder for comfort. Vergil enters the room with a book and more blankets, getting a snort from Dante.

"I think she's covered enough, Verge," Dante snarks. Beatrice peeks out of her cocoon and smiles as Vergil scrunches up his nose at Dante.

"I brought them in incase either you or I got cold," Vergil says. Dante rolls his eyes, replying with, "No, you didn't. You brought them in for Bea to hide in." Vergil scowls at Dante as his ears burn bright red, showing how correct his twin is in his accusation. Beatrice giggles softly, poking her head out entirely to watch the twins argue. The door to the room opens as Ms. Eva enters with a sigh.

"Boys, behave," she orders, causing both boys to blush and look at the ground. She smiles at them fondly before turning to Beatrice.

"The police would like to speak with you soon, Bea. You can choose when to tell them," Ms. Eva offers kindly. Beatrice blinks and nods, curling further into her cocoon without hiding her head again. Ms. Eva picks up the bag Mommy had given her and some brightly wrapped boxes from the corner of the room.

"I know you're still sad, but how about you open your birthday presents," Ms. Eva offers. Beatrice eyes the presents warily before squirming out of her cocoon and reaching for the bag. Carefully pulling the bag open, Beatrice hesitantly reaches into the bag. She grasps a flat box as her knuckles brush against a thicker box. Pulling the box out, she looks the box over before opening it. Inside sits a silver locket on a thin chain.

"Oh, isn't that pretty," Ms. Eva coos. Dante leans over and sticks his tongue out at it in disgust.

"It's so girly," he complains. Vergil punches Dante's arm while Ms. Eva sighs in amusement.

"It's for Beatrice, not you," Ms. Eva explains, shaking her head as Beatrice opens the locket. Within the locket is a picture of Mommy and Beatrice at the park, smiling at the camera, and a note in Mommy's hand writing. The note makes Beatrice start to cry again. It reads simply, ' _Happy sixth birthday, Baby girl._ '

* * *

MWAHAHAHA~! I am an awful person for doing this to my poor little girl. Um, a few notes that I didn't mention in chapter 1.

Lailah is actually named after the Angel of Conception of Jewish legend, while her human name, Lilium, is a reference to the Lily which symbolizes faith, hope, purity, and innocence. I thought it fit an angel, despite the irony of her not being "pure" and being the angel of conception.

Beatrice is a reference to Dante's Divine Comedy. She was a woman the poet fell in love with and, in his poem, lead him from Hell to Heaven. She plays a larger roll in Purgatorio and Paradisio, than in Inferno.

The next part should be up soon-ish, so have patience.


	3. Chapter 3

Within the two years that Beatrice began to live with them, Dante's given up his heart to Beatrice without telling her and he's pretty sure she likes Vergil more. Groaning, he slides down his propping of pillows to actually lay on his bed. Vergil looks away from his book and frowns at Dante.

"What are you groaning about now, little brother?" Vergil sighs, closing his book with a snap. Dante turns his head and sticks his tongue out. Vergil rolls his eyes, reopening his book and muttering, "How mature." Their bedroom door bursts open, startling a yelp for Dante and making Vergil look up from his book. Beatrice stands at the door way, amber eyes flashing excitedly and brown hair escaping her high ponytail as she bounces in place, a wide grin splitting her face.

"A little warning would have been appropriate, given the situation," Vergil sighs again, closing the book and setting it to the side. Beatrice ignores his tone, bouncing over to Dante excitedly, her hands behind her back.

"Hey, guess what?" Beatrice asks. Dante blinks, baffled by her excitement, replies, "Bwah?" Vergil rolls his eyes and easily slides off the bed, plucking a vanilla cupcake with dark blue frosting from her hands.

"I believe you made these with Mother's help?" Vergil asks, sniffing the cupcake delicately before nibbling on it. Beatrice frowns at Vergil, obviously ruining her surprise, before handing Dante a red frosted, chocolate cupcake. Dante sniffs the cake himself, noting that that the frosting smell like cinnamon while the cake smells fairly sweet. Beatrice rolls her eyes at Dante's sniffing and mutters, "Just take a bite, you giant dweeb. I'm not going to poison you." For her muttering, Dante looks her dead in the eye and takes a long lick of frosting. Almost instantly, he regrets it as his throat is attacked by the spice from the cinnamon and he begins coughing. Beatrice jumps up from his bed, calling, "That's why you should have taken a bite," even as she fetches, what Dante hopes is, a glass of water. Vergil snickers as Dante continues to cough. Beatrice returns with a glass of water and an amused looking Mom right behind her.

"Honestly, you dolt. I told you to take a bite to prevent that from happening," Beatrice sighs, handing Dante a glass of water. Dante starts to chug the water, but at Mom's insistence, he slows down to sipping the water, eyeing the cupcake carefully.

"That was the only thing that was going to hurt you, Dante. Don't worry about the rest of it. It's all chocolate," Beatrice assures him. Dante huffs and takes a small bite of the cupcake. He pauses then shoves the rest of the cupcake in his mouth, to the amusement of Beatrice and Mom. Vergil rolls his eyes and continues slowly eating his cupcake, ignoring the blue icing going all over his face.

"So, how are they?" Mom asks, smiling at the twins while handing them napkins.

"This is quite delicious," Vergil replies, accepting a napkin and wiping his face clean. Dante grunts in agreement, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand. At Mom's disapproving look, he sheepishly takes a napkin and wipes at his mouth again. Beatrice perks up happily as Mom smiles and claps her hands, turning to Beatrice happily.

"I told you they would like it," Mom says, ruffling Beatrice's ponytail. Beatrice grins, gives both twins a peck on the cheek and runs out of the room. Mom giggles and follows Beatrice back to the kitchen. Dante and Vergil turn to each other, then groan.

"I knew she likes you more," Dante groans. Vergil snorts, "Hardly. She obviously likes you better."

"What? Didn't you see how she didn't comment about you sniffing her cupcake?" Dante argues.

"She wanted to give you your cupcake first," Vergil counters. Dante huffs and rolls his eyes.

"She always runs to you with questions and to talk," Dante snaps.

"She goes to you when she has nightmares," Vergil snarls. Dante grits his teeth and throws a punch at Vergil's head. Vergil dodges the punch and retaliates with his own punch. It quickly dissolves to the two rolling around on the floor, biting and kicking and punching each other. Abruptly, they are torn away from each other, Beatrice pulling Vergil back with an unimpressed look while Mom hold Dante in place by the back of his shirt.

"Boys, behave," Mom sighs, a tired smile on her face. Beatrice huffs, rolling her eyes as she shifted her hold on Vergil from his shirt to hooking her arms under his. Vergil sneers at Dante and Dante sticks his tongue out in return.

* * *

As a birthday present, Beatrice agreed to sleep in the boys' room, which leads to Dante and Beatrice giggling while Vergil watches on amused, the three of them under a blanket fort. The twins easily bracket Beatrice as she holds the flashlight, lighting up the notebook page they were using for Pictionary. Dante grabs a pen and draws two small circles with long squiggles attached to the circles.

"Our pendants," Vergil tells Beatrice, lifting his new necklace to show Beatrice. She lets out a snort of laughter while Dante sticks out his tongue.

"Stop telling her the answers," Dante whines, flopping his head to the side with a huff.

"Stop blaming Vergil for your obvious pictures," Beatrice teases, poking Dante's cheek repeatedly before abruptly stopping. Dante looks at Beatrice's face, noting how rapidly she is paling.

"Bea?" Dante asks, pressing his hand against her forehead while Vergil rubs at her back. Beatrice curls into herself, mumbling, "I don't feel good." Dante scrambles to his feet, knocking the fort down, to get to the door. He opens the door and jumps, whispering, "Mom?"

"Boys, get Beatrice out of here and run," Eva commands, flash light in hand. Vergil helps Beatrice up, looking at Eva in confusion.

"Mother?" Vergil calls out. Eva doesn't reply, causing the boys to glance at each other. Vergil lets go of Beatrice and hurries out of the room, Dante following his brother out of the room. Beatrice stumbles after them, mumbling, "Dante? Vergil? Wait for me." She stumbles into the hallway, only to flinch as a shriek rings through the air. Beatrice rushes to her room, leaning against the wall for support, and grabs the bag her mother gave her two years ago. She shoves some clothes into the bag and grabs some clothes for Dante and Vergil, before stumbling out into the hallway again. Suddenly, Beatrice jumps as a demon leaps in front of her.

"Child of Heaven," it hisses, swiping at her. Beatrice yelps and falls backwards, getting a deep scratch on the left side of her face from the demon's claw. The demon growls and lunges at her, causing Beatrice to duck and flee to the end of the hall, throwing open the hall window. She starts to climb out the window, only for the demon to lunge at her again, making her fall out of the window. Bea gasps in air, about to scream, when she slams into the ground.

* * *

Tony slides down his seat, frowning at Rhodey as the other man continues to rant at him about being more responsible as they go to a hospital where Tony's supposed daughter is. Obie doesn't say anything about this, just making a judging look at Tony whenever he looks up from his phone.

"We're here, sir," Happy calls from the front of the car, as they slow to a stop in front of the hospital of Limbo City. Exiting the car, Tony stomps into the hospital with Rhodey and Obie close behind. He stops at the front desk, smiling as charmingly as possible to the nurse at the front desk.

"Hi, I'm here because of a call about my "daughter" being at this hospital?" Tony asks. The nurse blushes and stutters, "Um, yes sir, Mr. Stark, sir. She's in room 238."

"Thanks," Tony nods, strutting down the hall to the elevator to the second floor.

"Tony!" Rhodey calls, hurrying after Tony. Obie stays back, talking with the nurse quietly. The elevator doors close as soon as Rhodey steps on, Tony leaning against the back wall.

"C'mon man, you need to be responsible about this, Tony. You have a daughter," Rhodey tells him for what seems to be the hundredth time since Tony told him. Tony rolls his eyes at Rhodey's commentary, snapping, "I'm just here to sign the forms that say she can go up for adoption."

"What?" Rhodey gasps, the elevator door opening on the second floor. Tony strolls into the hall while Rhodey stumbles after him.

"I heard babies are most likely to be adopted quickly," Tony explains, strutting over to the door reading 238.

"Tony, babies don't get their own room," Rhodey huffs as Tony opens the door. Tony blinks in surprise at the small girl curled up on the bed and glaring at him. He furrows his brow, trying to remember any woman he had sex within the last ten-ish years to create the little girl in front of him. Her hair matched his in color while being wavier than his will ever be, while she has amber eyes to his brown. The two stare at each other before Tony closes the door in Rhodey's face, ignoring the man's huff of frustration.

"So… You're not a baby," Tony starts. The girl glares at him. Tony blinks, then looks around the mostly empty room.

"Kind of a depressing room, don't you think?" Tony mentions casually, walking over to the chair sitting beside the bed. She still doesn't answer, but she finally stops glaring at Tony, looking out the window. Tony huffs and drops into the seat, looking around the room again before looking at the little girl again, noticing four thin scars on her left cheek.

"Where did you get these?" Tony asks, touching the scars. The girl flinches, glaring at Tony again, before trying to turn back to the window. Tony feels a flare of protectiveness appear in his chest, making him reach out and grab the girl by the chin.

"Tell me," Tony demands. The girl blinks up at Tony before looking down.

"You'll say I'm lying or crazy," she whispers. Tony lets go of her chin and sits back.

"I know a lot of things. I don't think anything you can say will be crazier than what I know," Tony points out. The girl fidgets with the blanket before mumbling, "A demon did it." Tony's eyebrows shot up in surprise, causing the girl to flinch and curl back into herself.

"Hey, kid. I'm just surprised. So, you were attacked by demons?" Tony asks. The girl looks up at him through her lashes before nodding. Tony sighs and ruffles her hair.

"I believe you, kid. As weird as it sounds, I believe you," Tony assures her. The girl lights up, a small smile crossing her face, making Tony smile back. A knock at the door turns their attention back to the door. A nurse enters with a bag, Obie and Rhodey following her closely.

"Beatrice, can you tell me who this bag belongs to now?" The nurse asks, her tone patronizing even to Tony's ears. Tony watches as the girl, Beatrice, folds back into herself again.

"Um, excuse me, but you might want to watch your tone," Tony tells the nurse, leaning back in the chair.

"Tony…" Obie warns, crossing his arms while Rhodey sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose.

"I'm serious. Like, okay, I don't know what's in that bag, but would you use that tone with a grown ass man?" Tony asks. The nurse gapes at him while Beatrice covers her giggling. Obie sighs as though he's the one suffering with the tone while Rhodey looks like he wants to slam his head against the wall.

"I need an answer from her, Mr. Stark," the nurse tells him, her tone careful. Tony presses his lips together in an attempt to appear unimpressed.

"I think I heard a saying about getting more of something with… Oh, what is that thing called?" Tony drags on.

"Sugar," Beatrice offers softly. Tony feels a grin grow across his face as Obie groans and Rhodey comments, "That pretty much confirms it. She's Tony's kid." The nurse looks like she sucked on a lemon.

"There is a box with two long knives that no one can open in this bag along with both boy and girl clothes. Who does this damn bag belong to?" the nurse spits angrily. Beatrice tenses in the bed, her eyes flying up and fixing on the woman. Tony frowns and motions for the nurse to hand the bag to him. After a moment, the nurse hands the bag to Tony and he pulls out the box. He looks over the box, noting that despite the lack of locks, the box doesn't open when he holds one side of the bag. He then puts his hand on the top of the box and it opens with ease, revealing two elongated butterfly swords with a gold look to them. A note sits innocently on top of the knives, which is grabbed quickly by Beatrice. The nurse lunges for the note, snapping, "Give me that note!" Rhodey grabs the nurse and yanks her back, despite his shocked face. Beatrice reads the note, seemingly twice, before looking up and frowning at the nurse.

"Leave, demon," she commands. Obie coughs, commenting, "That's not very nice, little miss."

"I'm not being nice to a demon," Beatrice sighs, looking unimpressed and blatantly done with whatever shenanigans that she believes is happening in front of her. Tony opens his mouth to joke about demons in general, only to watch in gaping horror as the nurse's body shifts. She elongates, stretching her darkening skin over bone and small muscle. Her- it's- teeth sharpen and lengthen and quickly towers over Rhodey, making him fall back with a yelp. The demon lunges at Beatrice and Tony, causing Tony to move to protect Beatrice. He blinks and suddenly, the demon was falling back and Beatrice is standing on the bed with one of the swords in her hand, her eyes glowing gold and white blonde hair fading back into her brown roots. The demon's corpse dissolves as both Rhodey and Obie absorbs what just happened.

"I think no one in this room can plausibly say that there is no such thing as demons," Tony comments, delicately taking the sword from Beatrice.

* * *

Here it is! Now for some facts about this chapter.

While Beatrice can heal quickly, it doesn't reach the ridiculous healing factor until the very end of this chapter, where she first "Angel Triggers". The note is what triggers her ability, sort of a quick unlock similar to a cheat code. She knows how to use the power like if you play two drastically different games on the same console. You have the same basic layout which somehow does two drastically different things in the games. She will train out of this. Give her time.

The hospital did a DNA test to know who she is, that is how they know Tony is her father.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been nearly a year since she met her father and Beatrice still wants to be anywhere but at the California mansion. She likes Rhodey and she enjoys her father's company, when he's not drunk or sleep drunk, but she wants to be back at Ms. Eva and Mr. Sparda's house with Vergil and Dante. Even with most of her time being spent on learning how to access her abilities, her grace according to the note left by her mother, and how to defend herself while also picking up things from watching her father work or listening to Rhodey talk about military movements, she misses those days of sparing with Vergil and teasing Dante for falling on his bottom again while trying to show off.

"Ms. Beatrice?" Happy calls from the driver seat, startling Beatrice from her thoughts. She turns in the passenger seat to look at Happy curiously, getting a nervous smile in return.

"Is there anywhere you would like to stop?" he offers, nodding down the street they're driving on. Beatrice looks back out the window, watching the stores and people pass by. Children running in front of their parents, couples laughing at inside joke, businessmen and women talking rapidly on their phones, a toyshop chain she remembers from home with a boy around her age staring at it while carrying a large sword.

"STOP!" Beatrice shrieks, slamming her hands against the door window. Happy slams on the brakes, cursing rapidly as a car behind them swerves hard and drives around them. Beatrice ignores the curses as she leaps out of the car, running toward the boy in front of the toyshop, pushing her way past adults and children alike. Spotting him walking towards an alleyway, Beatrice bows her head and picks up speed, her sneakers squeaking in protest on the marble in front of the doors of the toyshop. She practically bowls into the boy, causing him to drop the sword and snarl at her. Beatrice swats his hands away, pinning them beside his head and looking at his face. Dried blood trails from his nose and his eyes are colder, meaner, than she remembers and his hair is longer and so dirty that it almost doesn't look like the natural white it is and and and…

"Dante?" Beatrice whimpers, blinking back tears. He stills under her, blinking in surprise and wonder and anguish and and and…

"Bea? That you?" Dante croaks, trembling under her hands. Beatrice nods rapidly, sniffling back tears before dropping forward to hug him. Dante reaches up to return the hug, clinging to her desperately. Beatrice swallows around the lump in her throat, ignoring the whispers around her as Happy jogs up behind them.

"Ms. Beatrice, we need to get back to the car," Happy tells her. Beatrice nods and starts to pull away, stopping when Dante tightens his grip on her shirt. She looks up helplessly at Happy, who sighs and shakes his head, before coaxing Dante to stand up as best she can.

"C'mon Dante. We need to get to the car. We can get you something to eat too," Beatrice offers, pulling him up and toward the car. Dante lets go of her shirt, only to grab her hand tightly while picking up the large sword she recognized as Rebellion. He follows mutely, his body trembling lightly as he drags Rebellion behind him like a security blanket. Happy watches Dante warily as Beatrice loads Rebellion into the trunk of the car before returning to the passenger seat, buckling into the seat.

"Ms. Beatrice, are you sure about this?" Happy asks nervously, glancing in the rearview mirror to keep an eye on Dante, who looks around the car curiously. Beatrice nods, looking along the street for a restaurant to stop at. Once she spots a McDonalds, Beatrice asks, "Is McDonalds good for you, Dante?"

"It's fine," Dante answers quietly. Beatrice bites her bottom lip as Happy drives up to the drive thru, rolling down the window.

"Welcome to McDonalds. How can I help you?" the employee asks through the microphone's speaker.

"Yeah we need-" Happy gets cut off by Beatrice pulling against the seatbelt to lean over the parking brake and call out, "Two large number ones and an extra medium fry with two cokes, please." The employee pauses before announcing, "That will be $3.68. Drive around, please." Happy gives her a disapproving look but still drives around. After exchanging the money for food, Happy hands the bag to Beatrice, who hands it to Dante. Dante practically rips the bag open, pulling out a burger and shoving it in his mouth. Happy grabs the two coca-colas and sets them in the cup holders, glancing at Dante in surprise as he devours the burgers and fries eagerly.

"Dante, slow down. You might choke," Beatrice tells him, only for Dante to start audibly choking. Sighing, Beatrice hands a drink back to Dante, who starts chugging the drink down.

"Thank you," Dante manages, before shoving more fries into his mouth. Beatrice smiles shyly at Happy, getting a smile in return.

"You know your Dad is going to freak out," Happy tells her. Beatrice snorts, glancing back to Dante as he eats, smiling slightly.

"He can deal with it," she replies, turning back to the front. Happy snorts a laugh in surprise as the car starts out of Malibu proper toward the mansion on the outskirts. The remainder of the ride is in silence except for Dante occasionally choking on his food and Beatrice periodically reminding him to drink his Coca-Cola in increasing sassy remarks. By the time the car parks at the mansion, Happy is gasping as Beatrice groans, "Dante. You have. A cup. With drink. In it. Drink from it."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Dante yells from the backseat. Beatrice quickly unbuckles her seatbelt and lunges at Dante in the backseat. He yelps and leaps out of the car, Beatrice close behind him, snarling out curses. She catches him and starts to wrestle with him when Tony and his new assistant, Pepper Potts, comes down the stairs to the parking garage. The two kids stop as Tony frowns at the two in confusion while Ms. Potts inhales sharply.

"Wha-? Who is that? I don't remember having two kids. Who is he?" Tony asks, pointing at Dante, frozen under Beatrice.

"Who are THEY Mr. Stark? Why do you have children here?!" Ms. Potts gasps, hurrying over to the two, pulling Beatrice off of Dante. Beatrice yelps in surprise while Dante scrambles up to help her.

"Well, you're holding my daughter, but I don't know about this kid," Tony answers, grabbing Dante by the collar of his shirt. Happy then pulls Rebellion out of the back of the trunk of the car, dropping it in front of Dante and Tony. The room goes silent as Tony and Ms. Potts stare at the sword while Beatrice starts to curl in on herself and Dante pouts in his suspended position.

"What… Is that?" Tony asks slowly.

"It's my sword. Duh," Dante snaps, crossing his arms and glaring at Tony. Beatrice groans and covers her face.

"Dante, this is why we can't have nice things. Oh my God, you're going to get thrown in juvie," Beatrice groans. Dante looks at her startled and mockingly-hurt, whining, "But Bea…"

"Nope, nope, so much nope. This situation is not my fault. I will take blame for getting you here, but this specific situation? Not my fault," Beatrice insists. Dante huffs again while Tony looks between the two in wonder and Ms. Potts looks two seconds away from pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I don't get paid enough for this," she mumbles as Tony starts to question what is happening between the kids.

* * *

Dante frowns at all the stores he passes by, glancing at one window before moving to the next as gray clouds roll over head. Bea's seventeenth birthday is barely a week later and he is still missing a gift for her. Despite the jobs his agent, Enzo, pointed him to for devil slaying, Dante still wonders if he has enough money for a gift Bea deserves. Once again, Dante wishes Vergil was alive to help him figure out what to do. A low growl pulls him out of his thoughts, making him turn around. Behind him are some Hell Prides, dragging their scythes beside them.

"Whoa, hey there guys. Didn't think I'd have company around here," Dante comments idly, realizing he wandered into an alley way while lost in his thoughts. The Hell Prides moan before rushing at him. He pulls out Ebony and Ivory, a pair of gifts he still thanks Bea for having Tony make, and starts firing, making headshot after headshot of the lesser demons flinging themselves at him in anger. He grins as he dodges a swipe from one of the demons' scythes, blowing off the head of the demon, practically dancing out of the way of its brethren.

"You guys must really like to dance," Dante taunts, hopping from foot to foot eagerly. The Hell Prides take a step closer to him only for all of them to drop, light blue swords shimmering in their backs before both the swords and the demons vanish.

"What the-?" Dante mutters, aiming his guns at the mouth of the alley. His eyes widen in surprise at the sight of his own face staring him down from the opening.

"Vergil? Is that you?" Dante calls. Vergil steps into the alley, drawing Yamato easily as he strides to a few feet in front of Dante before stopping. The clouds release their water as the twins stare at each other.

"It has been eight years, little brother. Welcome to your death," Vergil intones, lunging at Dante. Dante quickly draws Rebellion, barely blocking Vergil's strike before countering. Vergil dodges the swing, lashing out at Dante again, managing to clip him on the shoulder. Dante hisses in pain as the cut bleeds on to his jacket, blocking another swing from Vergil.

"What the hell's your problem?" Dante snaps, pushing against Yamato. Vergil jumps back, flicking his sword to the side with a sneer, returning Yamato to its sheath.

"You are weak, brother. You will never be strong enough to protect any one. I, on the other hand, will grow powerful with father's power. I will be stronger than any demon who will come after me. I can assure you, brother, when we next meet, it will be to your death," Vergil tells him. Dante grits his teeth as Vergil turns to leave the alley.

"What about Bea? What will you do about her?" Dante yells after Vergil. Vergil stops and looks over his shoulder.

"I will show her that one of us is worthy of her," Vergil answers, leaping up to the rooftop of one of the buildings forming the alley. Dante stares after his brother, growling quietly to himself as the rain lightens up.

"It sure as hell isn't you, Verg," Dante huffs, storming out of the alley.

* * *

Dante looks around the building, nodding his head in approval. Three weeks into being eighteen and Tony's gift for him is a shop building for Dante and Beatrice to start their devil hunting business. He turns to his best friend and grins as she looks around the main room, pursing her lips in thought.

"Well, I think this will work," Dante says, waving his hands around the room. Bea huffs softly, smiling as she struts around the room.

"It looks good, but it needs a name," Bea comments. Dante snorts but nods.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to go take a shower first. Break in the bathroom and all that," Dante offers, waving his hand. He grins as he hears Bea chuckle. This seems like a good start to adulthood.

* * *

It's done! I honestly didn't know how many of these chapters there was going to be, but I'm glad at least this was a solid four chapters. I don't know which fiction I'mma work on first, but I will be working on the fiction. For those of you who want a more constant update or if you have questions, go to my Tumblr at robinsan121. See you next time!


End file.
